My First Kiss
by mysteriousperson
Summary: Revision of TEDDY BEARS. This is a one shot between Syaoran and Sakura, our favorite pair. Quick Preview: "I love you Sakura," he said, straight to my face. "Syaoran..." Click to read more.


Before you read this, I suggest that you read **'Teddy Bears' **first or else you won't have a single clue with what's happening right here. Ok, maybe you will but still it's better if you know some facts. So please? Click my pen name above and look for it at my profile.

If you already read the 'Teddy Bear' story, when I read the reviews and PM's, most of you wanted a happy ending with it. I don't blame you guys. So I thought, why not give it a shot? Here it is.

This is dedicated to:  
**Valkyrie85  
hungryxbaby  
lady rajah  
kudo-miyaka  
hikaru'matsumoto**

Enjoy.

* * *

Li Syaoran: 17 years old  
Kinomoto Sakura: 17 years old

**He said he loved me.**

**I was just a fool to believe in those words.**

**After that confession, he started to grow cold.**

**Why Syaoran?**

**Everything's a big fat lie!**

We've been going out for years... I think... It seemed so long ago. Then when our monthsary comes, he gives me a teddy bear. My collection expands every year. Here and there you could see the different-sized plush toys sitting in a row on the wooden shelves. Though, instead of being happy about receiving such gifts, my heart breaks at the sight of it.

**HERE'S the STORY**:

It's going to be one of those days again. Today's the 14th day of March, our monthsary. There was a soft knock on the door and I already knew who the visitor was. I opened it and there I saw him, Syaoran with another girl standing there at my doorstep.

_ouch._

It was a stab in the heart seeing him with another woman. Though, I'm his only girlfriend he dates other women he fancies. I don't understand what goes on inside his head and I don't plan to. The most obvious thing to do is break up with him. Looking at what he's doing now, he's not interested anymore. But when I remember the times he made me happy and how he cared when we were friends, I go back to being ignorant, hoping that one day he'll come back to me. That idea is forgotten.

I look at him and he hands me another teddy bear. He turns and leaves without saying a word.

I leaned on the doorway with my arms folded. I watched his retreating figure as he hopped on his car with the woman beside him.

STUPID! IDIOT! WOMANIZER!

The words circled my thoughts.

* * *

It goes on and on… Until one day, I had my **fill**.

He came up my doorstep again. This time he was alone. I slowly opened the door and peeked through the small gap.

"What are you doing here?" I cringed at my own cold voice.

Apparently he had the same reaction, "I-it's our monthsary… I came to give you this," he said shakily as he held out a white teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

I quickly opened the door, making a strong wind that blew my hair to the side. It added greatly to the angry face I gave him.

"Listen here _Syaoran_," I started and poked his shoulder really hard with my index finger.

"I don't care what you came here for! You-you-you womanizer! I'm fed up with you just giving me a teddy bear and not saying anything at all! I. HATE. YOU." I screamed at his face while I continued to poke him.

He remained silent but his eyes widened at the words I said to him. I was almost comical and funny how he looked but I was still fuming with rage. I pushed him down the steps causing him to stagger backwards. I turned around in a huff and slammed the door behind me.

I was able to relax a bit. Realizing what I've done, I felt a slight pang in my heart. I-just-broke-up-with-Syaoran. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

_Sakura, get a hold of yourself! _

I decided to take a peek at the door's little glass window to see how he took my little outburst. I saw him walking back towards his car. Just when I thought he was about to leave since his hand was holding the car door, he stopped. He turned around to face my house and stood there not moving at all!

_What is this guy up to?! Haven't I said enough to make him run away from me? Do I need to say more?!_

Hours passed, he still hasn't moved. I almost thought that he turned into stone out there.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

_Did she just break up with me? What did I ever do to her? I want some answers and I'm going to get them even if I stand here all day! I AM NOT A WOMANIZER!_

(end of POV)

* * *

The skies added to the lonesome atmosphere. Huge gray clouds came huddling together and a loud thunder was heard, making birds fly away from their hide outs in the trees. Here I was looking at my ex standing in front of my house.

Then, it started to rain. At first it came as tiny little droplets, a drizzle, then all hell broke loose. It rained cats and dogs. I watched as Syaoran got soaked under the rain. His wet clothes clung to his perfectly well-built body. His chocolate hair stuck to his smooth pale face.

I fought the urge to run up to his arms and take back what I said. I can't bear to lose him but what would I get? He doesn't really care, right?

He still stood there, refusing to go in his car.

_Darn that hard-headed fool! Doesn't he know he's going to get sick?!_

His stupidity angered me even more.

_I couldn't take this!_

I opened the door again and marched my way towards him.

"What do you think you're doing, standing here under the rain?!" I screamed at him since the rain was such a downpour and caused such a loud noise.

"What do you think?! I'm waiting for the grass to grow?! I want some answers!"

"IDIOT!" that was all the come back I was able to pull off.

Unexpectedly, he pulled my wrist and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"LET.GO.OF.ME." I told him.

"NO," was his only answer.

"Why?!Don't you think I had enough?!" I replied.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in my ear.

"SORRY?! Do you think that would solve all the problems you gave me?" I screamed at him again.

"Sakura…"

"Don't you Sakura me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"he said, confused.

"What do you mean?! Every time you come here, you bring some of your little girlfriends along!"

"Sakura…"

"What now?!"

He let go of me so he can raise his arm to reveal the teddy bear he was holding. He shoved it in front of my face and he pressed a hidden button.

It said: "I LOVE YOU SAKURA."

I was taken aback for a moment there.

"I love you Sakura," he told me, straight in the face.

"But you can't hide the fact that you're still a womanizer," I retorted.

I noticed a vein twitching.

"Those are my sisters you're talking about!"

"Sisters?"

He pulled me into a hug once more.

"Listen, cause I'm going to say this once. I don't know how to tell you this 'cause I'm not good at mushy stuff but, I'm ready to die for you. Sakura, I love you so much. Please give me a chance to prove myself," he said.

He looked at me in the eye, "Those were my sisters who're overly excited about me having a girlfriend and so they decided to come along to see how pretty you are. I've told them a lot of times that you are not like other girls. When they saw you, they had to agree with me because you're my angel who fell from the sky," he playfully pinched my nose.

"Syaoran…"

He didn't let me finish. Instead, he kissed me on the lips. Right there, right now, under the rain. MY FIRST KISS. Perfect.

(fin)

* * *

boohoo. What do you think?  
LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
